Many types of plant holders, stands, and racks have been made. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,666, issued to Rakestraw, discloses a device for supporting plants in which a plurality of trays or shelves are mounted on a central support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,559, issued to Carlyon, Jr., discloses a self-irrigating display rack for potted plants which comprises a tier of display dishes supported on a reservoir base. The display dishes are mounted in vertically spaced coaxial positions on an upright central tubular member which, in turn, is supported on the base. U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,798, issued to Johnson, Sr., discloses a vertical tiered sectional planter in which a central vertical tubular perforated standard is surrounded by concentric, upwardly-flared pan-shaped sections which are secured to the standard. U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,056, issued to Levy, discloses a combined lamp and flower receptacle in which a plurality of bowls are attached to a tubular column in a tiered arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,735, issued to Bodkins, discloses a structure for mounting a planter box in vertically adjustable position upon a vertical pole. U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,923, issued to Pratt, discloses a wheeled indoor portable garden stand having a tiered arrangement of boxes. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 207,915, issued to Zimmerman, and U.S. Pat. No. 221,571, issued to Stevens, disclose other types of tiered planters.
All of these prior art plant stands utilize a specialized base or floor support made specifically for supporting the plant stand. Inasmuch as pottery, metal, or plastic flower pots are relatively inexpensive, widely commercially available, and frequently already owned by persons desiring an apparatus for supporting one or more plants above the ground level, a need exists for an elevated plant holder which can be supported entirely from an ordinary plant or flower pot. Preferably, such a plant holder will be decorative and attractive in appearance, and will permit the plant pot from which it is supported to also contain one or more plants in the traditional manner. Such a plant holder will also preferably be inexpensive to manufacture, simple to assemble and install in a plant pot, and adaptable for use in plant and flower pots of varying sizes.